Don't Forget
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: Ever since Austin started dating Kira nothing has been the same. Dez goes to talk to him, but while he's there something happen that changes everything. Can things ever be the same again? Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Ally just finished closing Sonic Boom. She sighed has she locked the front door and walked into the practice room.

She sat down on the piano bench. She couldn't but feel the empty spot next to her. She was missing him. Austin.

He hadn't shown up for a Team Austin meeting in weeks. He had completely blown off his friends. It was Kira's fault. Ever since he started dating her it seemed like he didn't even care about his friends. He forgot them.

Ally was lonely. She couldn't take it anymore. Finally she broke down into tears that she had been keeping inside for weeks. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She needed her friends. She wasn't going to bother going to Austin. So she went to the only friends she had left. Trish and Dez


	2. Chapter 2

**So to start I want to thank everyone who has read my story. This is my first ever story so I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I really needed by friends. Ever since Austin started dating Kira he doesn't have any time for us. I don't think he realizes how much he is hurting all of us.

I wondered the streets of Miami looking for Trish and Dez when I finally spotted them.

Trish's P.O.V

Dez and I were at Zinga Juice drinking smoothies when we saw Ally walking up to us. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked awful.

" Oh my gosh Ally what's wrong!", I exclaimed.

She sniffled and said, " I need you guys. I can't take the pain that Austin has put us through."

That was when I lost it.

Dez's P.O.V

After Ally told us that Trish broke down into tears. I wanted to cry too. I couldn't stand to see Ally or Trish like this. Even though Trish is always mean to my gingerbread family. The girls cried until they both were too tired to cry anymore. Austin has put us through so much pain without even knowing it. I knew what I needed to do. I had to do what I hadn't done in weeks. I needed to talk to Austin.

* * *

**So that was my second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a little boring right now but things will start to heat up. Review so I can tell if I should continue this story. P.S I want to start writing a different story but I don't know what to write about. So, PM me with ideas. It can be a one-shot, story, or song-fic. Whatever your heart desires. I would like to write Raura, Auslly, and the friendship between them, but if you have any other ideas I would be happy to consider. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank at LoveShipper for helping me. I had writers block and she gave me some ideas. You guys should go follow her. She's pretty awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dez's P.O.V**

I knocked on Austin's door. I felt like I hadn't been to his house in years. Has I waited I was feeling like a rollercoaster of emotions. I was feeling hurt, anger, sadness, and hope. Maybe I could knock some common sense into his brain. There were very few times in my life where I knew I had to be serious, and this was one of the times. Finally Austin opened the door. When I looked at him he looked like the same Austin I saw weeks ago, but deep down inside I knew he wasn't. I walked into his house preparing for the worst.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I had just got home from my date with Kira when someone knocked on the door. When I opened the door I was shocked. I had not seen Dez in weeks or the rest of Team Austin. Ever since I started dating Kira I guess I really hadn't had time for them. Kira. Oh Kira. Her sweet smile, nice hair, long- My train of thought was interrupted when Dez walked into my house.

**Regular P.O.V**

As Dez walked in and sat on the couch he said, " We need to talk." Ok about what Austin?" asked Austin. " You have been a complete jerk" Dez said. " Excu-" Austin tried to say but Dez interrupted him. " No Austin, we both know that you have been a complete jerk. Ever since you started dating Kira you have completely blown off your real friends. You have made Ally and Trish cry and you don't even care. We have lost hundreds of fans because of you. Ally actually stares at the piano for hours waiting for. You have all the Team Austin meeting. You act like nothing's wrong when really it is!" yelled Dez. " It's not my fault. You guys aren't even happy that I'm dating Kira. She is so pre-" Austin tried to talk again but Dez interrupted. " How can you even say that we're not happy for you? Who are the people who even got you too together? You don't even talk to us anymore. You are the biggest jerk I know. I'm sick and tired of you putting us through so much pain!" screamed Dez. "Well if you feel that way I quit Team Austin!", shouted Austin. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you guys think will happen? I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review. If you guys have any requests send them in. Love you guys! - Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been super busy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

What did I just say? "No Dez I didn-," I tried to talk but Dez interrupted me.

"No Austin. If that's the way you feel then fine. I guess our friendship and Team Austin is over," he said and started walking towards the door. Before he left he looked at me with a sad look on his face and said, "No matter what happens please don't forget us," he said and left.

As he left he closed the door so slowly it hurt.

What have I done?

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

The next day Dez went to Sonic Boom and told Trish and Dez what happened. Trish was mad and sad. She cried. Ally was shocked. She turned white as a ghost and said nothing. After Dez told them the news Ally locked herself in the practice room and would not come out for hours.

**Trish's P.O.V**

It has been a week since Austin quit. Things have been different. Ally locks herself in the practice room for hours. Dez hasn't had that same spark that he used to. We have not seen Austin since then.

I was sitting on the piano bench trying to read a magazine when the bell to the shop rang. I looked up and saw my worst enemy. Austin Moon.

**Regular P.O.V**

Trish got up and threw her magazine down. "What do you want Austin?!", she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I came here to practice", Austin said trying to move up the stairs to the practice room but Trish blocked him.

"No your not. This is our practice room now. Ally has right to not allow you in the store," Trish screamed.

"Yeah. Dude just go", Dez said without looking up.

"No. Ally isn't here now is she so I can go up there if I want!" Austin screamed.

"Actually she is and she's telling you to get out," Ally said from the top of the stairs.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was in the practice room finishing a song when I heard screaming. I slowly opened the door to see what was going on.

As I walked down the stairs I heard what Austin said. I had had enough of him.

"Actually she is and she's telling you to get out," I said with my arms crossed.

"Excu-," Austin tried to talk but I interrupted him.

"No Austin get out and don't ever come back. This is my store," I said with gritted teeth.

Austin looked at me with a confused look on his face and started to walk out.

As he closed the door an idea popped into my head. I knew what I needed to do.

"Trish can you book a performance at the mall tomorrow?", I asked.

"Why?", Trish asked looking almost as confused as Dez.

"Because I'm going to preform," I said with a evil smirk.

* * *

**So what do you guys think will happen next? I'll upload a lot more now don't worry. I made a poll and I would enjoy it if you would vote. You get to choose the song for the next song-fic. It's going to be open for a week so please vote. Till next time. Love you guys!**

-**Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or Naomi Scott's song "She's So Gone." No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I never thought I would preform, but there I was backstage at Mini's waiting for Trish to call my name. Dez and Trish had planned this all for me. When Austin quit Team Austin he gave me the inspiration to write a song. I heard Trish call my name. Well here goes nothing.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hi everyone I'm Ally Dawson," she said. She couldn't help but notice Austin and Kira in the crowd smirking like they knew she was going to mess up. "I never thought I would ever be on stage but something, or someone I should say gave me the inspiration," she said looking at Austin. "This songs called "She's So Gone." Hope you enjoy.

_**Insecure**_

_**In her skin**_

_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

As the music started to play, Ally tapped her foot to the rhythm of the music. She felt so alive as she sang. She wanted to make the crowd go wild, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

_**Broke away**_

_**Learned to fly**_

_**If you want her back gotta let her shine**_

Ally did break away. She was her own person now. She grabbed the microphone off the stand and started to walk around the stage. She could see Austin rolling his eyes. She was going to prove him wrong.

_**So it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

She started to point to Austin. He sunk down in his chair. Ally wasn't that shy girl any more. Austin always thought he knew Ally, but he really didn't. That old Ally was long gone.

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be **_

_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

As Ally sang the chorus she threw the microphone stand on the ground. She started to jump around on stage. Everyone was starting to do the same. She having the time of her life. She smiled at Trish and Dez. Man she sure loved those kids.

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

Ally started to walk off the stage and into the crowd. Boys were giving her flirty smiles. She was giving people high fives as she passed. She felt so strong.

_**Are you shocked**_

_**Are you mad**_

_**That you're missing out on who I really am**_

She wondered what Austin was feeling. He was just sitting in his chair with no emotion on his face. He was missing out. Trish and Dez would be there through the whole journey. Of course she forgive Austin. But what he did was something that couldn't be easily forgotten. She didn't want him back in her life

_**Now it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

Ally was having so much fun. She was laughing, singing, and having a awesome time. She passed Austin and Kira but didn't look at either of them.

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone away**_

_**Like history**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Baby, this is me, yeah**_

Ally started jumping up and down on tables. She was giving Austin dirty looks. He just looked at the ground. This was Ally and she wasn't going to change.

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see **_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**She's so gone**_

Now everyone was screaming, clapping, and jumping up and down. Ally couldn't believe that they were having this much fun because of her.

_**You can look but you won't see **_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

Ally could see the jealousy in Kira and Austin's eyes. She started to make her way back to the stage as the song was about to end.

_**So long**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Gone, gone, gone**_

As the song ended Ally did a hair flip. When she sang the last note she was sweaty and tired, but she never felt so good before. Everyone was cheering and clapping. That is everyone but Austin and Kira. She didn't care though. She gave everyone the biggest smile ever.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I ran off the stage and into Dez and Trish's arms. They were almost as happy as me. "I love you guys," I told them as we pulled apart. "We love you too," they said with smiles on their faces. "Lets celebrate with Mini pizza's," they said as we sat down at a table. People were coming up and telling me how good I was. "Look at Kira and Austin," Trish said with a gross look on her face. I looked and saw them feeding each other Mini cake. "Don't even worry about them," I said looking away from them. "They are out of our lives. Now lets enjoy the rest of our night. We started to talk and tell jokes. It was one of the best nights of my life.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe how good Ally was. I mean I knew that she could write songs, but I didn't know she could sing. She wouldn't even look at me. When she did all I saw was hurt in her eyes. "Let's feed each other Mini cakes," Kira said. She sure was beautiful. "Sure," I said. As we were eating I turned towards their table. I thought I saw Ally looking at us, but she turned away too fast. Team Austin or Team Ally it would probably be called, were laughing. It looked like nothing had ever happened between us. I wanted to congratulate Ally, but Kira would not stop giving me cake. I really wanted to hear what they were saying so I got up and pretended I was throwing away trash. As I passed their table I heard Ally say,"Let us toast our Mini pizza's to my first time on stage and a knew life without Austin," she said with a cheer. I couldn't believe it. Tears filled my eyes. They were already moving on. What have I done...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I really need to guys to vote on my poll. I want to post the song-fic before I starts school again which is in 3 weeks so I'll probably close it next Monday, so please vote! Until next time. I love you guys.**

**-Taylor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Austin and Ally or the characters. No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

After my crazy weekend I couldn't wait to go back to school. School helps me relax. I know I'm a dork. After my performance Trish started getting calls from record labels wanting me to sign for them. I still had to choose one. Dez also created me my very own website so he could upload my videos to the website. Team Ally was unstoppable.

As I finished getting ready for school I decided that I was going to walk to school. I needed some time to think. I left my house extra early so I wouldn't be late. I remembered that I had to walk right past Austin's house on the way to school. I just hoped I didn't have to see him. My dreams were crushed when I saw Austin leave his house. But instead of getting into his car he started walking towards me. Uh oh.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I decided I was going to walk to school to clear my mind. I just couldn't believe Ally had preformed. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hadn't slept all weekend. I couldn't help but feel guilty. As I was walking out the door I saw Ally. I really needed to talk to her. Now was my chance.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Ally, wait," Austin yelled as he ran after her.

"Oh, hey Austin," Ally said awkwardly.

"Mind if I walk with you?," Austin asked.

"Um, okay," Ally said.

They walked about five minutes in awkward silence until Austin finally said something.

"So um, your performance was really good on Friday," Austin said trying to clear the air.

"Thanks, I really worked hard and I had so much fun," Ally said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having so much fun," Austin said looking towards Ally and returning the smile.

"Yep," Ally said popping the p.

The awkward silence returned.

They walked a few more minutes when Austin asked a question.

"Can I ask you a question," Austin said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Sure," Ally said as she continued walking.

"No, we need to do this face to face," Austin said while turning Ally around.

"Okay," Ally said as she stopped. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"Was it easy?," Austin asked looking Ally straight in the eyes.

"Was what easy?," Ally asked completely confused.

"Forgetting everything we ever had. Forgetting me. Completely ignoring me, acting like I never existed," Austin said slightly raising his voice.

"I didn't forget. Your the one who did. I wasn't the one who missed all the Team Austin meetings for a month. We always tried to help you, but you never wanted to help yourself," Ally said raising her voice.

"You've changed. I don't even know who you are anymore," Austin said shaking his head.

"I didn't change. I grew up and learned what's best for me, and Austin your not it. Your the one who's changed. Your right you don't know who I am. I've changed and become a better person. But you wouldn't know that would you, because all you do is spend time with Kira!," Ally yelled.

"Don't bring Kira into this, at least she cares about me," Austin yelled.

"Oh really? Who was the one who started your career? Who was there when you needed something? I was Austin and you just threw that all away!," Ally screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Your right. I don't even know why I got you in my life. I hate you Ally!," Austin screamed. He realized what he said.

"Ally I didn-," Austin tried to say but Ally cut in.

"That's the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me. Just do me a favor and stay out of my life!," screamed with tears running down her face. She looked at Austin one more time then ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk and didn't look back. Austin could here her sobbing as she ran.

"Ally I'm sorry!," Austin said running after Ally. He lost her when she crossed the street and ran in a different direction. Austin stood there with. For the first time in his life he cried. He cried, and cried, and cried. He didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please vote for on poll. Only two more days. But if you guys have requests send them in! Until next time! Love you guys!**

**- Taylor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or Miley Cyrus's song "I'll Always Remember You". No copyright intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin told me he hated me. After all we had been through he has the nerve to say that. I couldn't even look at him. I ran all the way to school as fast as I could. I could feel hot tears running down my face. As I made my way into school, I could feel everyone looking at me . I ran to the bathroom and cried and cried. As I heard the first bell ring I made my way to class. Today was going to be an awful day. The morning went by so slow. I had to see Austin every time I had switch classes in the hall. I wouldn't even look at him. I was relived when lunch came. I went to with Trish and Dez. When I went over to them they turned their heads. When I went to sit down they blocked the seat. Something was up.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hey guys, why won't you let me sit with you?," Ally asked.

"Ally there's no easy way to say this, but we can't be friends anymore," Trish said.

"What? Why not?," Ally asked with tears in her eyes. At the moment two familiar faces turned towards her. It was Austin and Kira.

"Ally honey, what they meant to say was that they can't be friends with a loser like you," Kira said with a smirk on her face.

"What is she talking about? I thought we didn't want Austin and Kira in our lives anymore. I thought you guys loved me?," Ally said with tears running her face.

"Aww is the little baby crying?," Dez asked and everyone started laughing.

"Ally we can't be your friends anymore. Were part of Team Austin again. I mean he gave us money. Also Dez and I aren't your director or manager anymore," Trish said.

Ally didn't know what to do. She turned around and ran home, tears streaming down her face. This was not a good day for her.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe they did that. I ran home, blowing off all my afternoon classes. I got the extra key under the mat and ran inside going straight to my room. My mom and dad were still at Sonic Boom.

I slid down the wall crying. How could they do this to me? After all we had been through. I guess my career was over. There I was crying for the second time that day. After I finished crying, I just sat there. I didn't know what to do.

My phone started to ring. I wonder who it can be, since I don't have any more friends.

"Hello," I said wiping away tears.

"Hello, this is Thomas David the head manager of Starr Records in Los Angeles California. I would like to offer you a record deal," Thomas said.

"I thought Jimmy Starr owned Starr Records," I asked Thomas.

"We have many across the country all owned by him. So what do you say about the record deal?," Thomas asked.

"I'm sorry, but I no longer have a manager," I said tears slipping down her face.

"We are willing to hire you a whole new manager and pay for the flight, a new house, and anything else," Thomas said.

"I'll have to think about it. That's changing my whole life," I told Thomas.

"Okay but you need to let us know my tomorrow. Have a nice day," Thomas said as he hung up.

I couldn't believe they were offering me a record deal. But I would have to move to California. I thought about. My whole life had been spent in Miami. I couldn't just leave. But Austin, Trish, Dez, and Kira still lived here. I knew that the teasing would only get worse. This was a one in a life time opportunity. As I finished thinking, I picked up the phone to call Thomas. I was moving to California.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was backstage at Mini's getting ready to perform my last concert here. I was saying goodbye to Miami, but I was ready for a new start. I heard them call my name. Goodbye Miami.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hi everyone, I'm Ally Dawson," she said as everyone turned to look at her. She could see Austin, Dez, Trish, and Kira in the audience. "I have some exciting and sad news. I was offered a record deal, but it's in California which means I'll be leaving Miami. This is my last night here," Ally shared the news as everyone gasped.

"I will never forget Miami. I have grown up here, and have some of the best memories here. But, I also have become a better person here. I have learned to love no matter what. I may have had some bad time here and people have hurt me, but I have become stronger. You can't keep the fight going. If someone hurts who, you can't hurt them too. You must love them no matter what. I have decided that I can no longer live here. Too many people will try to hurt me, but I will not hate them, I will love them. If you want to get somewhere you have to decide that your not going to stay where you are, and that's what I am going to do. No matter what though, I love all of you. This song is called "I'll Always Remember You" Enjoy!," Ally finished her speech and looked at her parents. They both had tears in their eyes. They had never been more proud of Ally.

_**I always knew this day would come**_

_**We'd be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

Ally always knew that one day her dreams would come true. But she always thought that she would be doing it with her friend, standing with them hand in hand. But instead she was standing there alone, with her future in her own hands. She had so many dreams and plan in the future.

_**Always knew after all these years**_

_**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought I'd walk away**_

_**With so much joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

Ally started to tear up as she sang, and she saw that everyone else was too. Ally always knew that her life wouldn't be perfect, but she never thought she would leave with so much sadness and pain. It's hard to say goodbye.

_**But yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**(Nanananana)**_

Ally always can't live in the past. She had to move on. Even though Team Austin had hurt her, she was glad that they were once part of her life. She'll keep all those times in her forever. She'll always remember them. Ally started to make her way off the stage.

_**Another chapter in the book, can't go back but you can look**_

_**And there we are on every page**_

_**Memories I'll always save**_

_**Up ahead on the open doors**_

_**Who knows what we're heading towards**_

_**I wish you love, I wish you luck**_

_**For you the world just opens up**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

Ally had small tears rolling down her cheeks thinking about all the times in her life. It was moving like a book. Her life was on every page. She didn't what the future would hold, but she knew she could handle it. She wished Team Austin love and luck. She knew they would have many chance to make it big, but she couldn't stay with them. As she sang that line she looked right at Team Austin.

**_Yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on_**

**_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya_**

**_The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph_**

**_And hold you in my heart forever_**

**_I'll always remember you_**

Ally had to move on. She was really crying by now. She really was going to miss Miami, but she had to move on. But she knew she would never forget it.

_**Everyday that we had, all the good all the bad**_

_**I'll keep them here inside**_

_**All the times that we shared, every place everywhere**_

_**You touched my life**_

_**Yeah one day we'll look, we'll smile and we'll laugh**_

_**But right now, we just cry**_

_**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

Ally was practically balling by now. She was going to keep all the memories inside. All the times that she had with Team Austin were playing through her mind. They really did touch her life. One day she'll look back and realize that they made her the woman she was today. But right now all she did was cry. She didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had too. Ally made her back to the stage.

_**Yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you (Nanananana)**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

Ally held the microphone close and sang with her eyes closed as the tears fell. It was just so hard to say goodbye. As Ally hit the high note, everyone stood up and started clapping. As she finished the song she had tears in her tears, and everyone else did too.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I had performed. I was so proud. As I finished the song, I ran into my parents arms.

"We're so proud of you," they whispered in my ear. After the long hug they asked me if I was ready to go home. "Actually I think I'm going to have one last Mini pizza," I said with a smile. "Okay, but don't come home to late we have an early morning," my mom told me. "I won't," I said as they left. I sat down at a table and ordered a mini pizza. As I was eating, Team Austin came up to me.

"Uh hey Ally," they all said awkwardly.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully. They weren't going to ruin her night,

"We didn't know you were moving,"Dez said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's because I didn't tell you," I told them as I continued to eat my pizza.

"Why didn't you tell us?," Trish asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"It's a decision that I made on my own, and why would I tell you guys? You guys don't want to be friends," I said focusing on my pizza.

"Well we just thought that you would want to forgive us," Austin said.

"I forgave you guys along time ago. If I didn't I wouldn't be where I am today," I said standing up.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to get home. I have a early flight to Los Angeles in the morning to catch," I said as I walked past them. I had never felt so proud

The next morning I had to wake up early. When I finally got on the plane, I felt alive. As the plane took off I looked outside my window watching Miami and my old disappear. My new life was straight a head. I smiled as laid my head down and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. A lot of you guys want me to make "The Moment I Knew" a story so please tell me if I should. If you guys haven't read it, please read it and tell me in a review if I should continue. Until next time. Please review. Love you guys!**

**-Taylor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, the characters, or Demi Lovato's song "World of Chances" Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Ally was moving. We had been best friends since preschool and I through that all away. I couldn't believe that money had gotten the best of Dez and I. I had made a horrible mistake. The next day I kept calling Ally, but she wouldn't answer. Finally I called her once last time and instead of Ally voice I heard,"I'm sorry but the number you have is no longer available," the stupid robot voice said. I needed to talk to Team Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Kira and I we're on her couch cuddling when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Austin, we need to have a Team Austin ASAP," Trish yelled.

"Okay okay, we'll be right over," I said as I got up and made my way to Starr Records office. When Ally left her mom and dad stayed behind to look after Sonic Boom. They wouldn't allow Team Austin in the store. Whenever I thought about Ally I always got a pain in my chest, but I always shook it off. When Kira and I got there Dez and Trish were pacing around the room.

"Guys, what's wrong?," I asked.

"Ally changed her phone number," Trish said. Hearing her name even hurt.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to us," Kira said looking down.

"Wait, I have an idea lets Skype her," Dez said.

"That's a great idea!," I yelled as we all ran to the computer. We waited until we saw Ally's face on the computer.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was unpacking my things when my phone rang. It was Trish. I wasn't going to answer it. I had moved away to get away from my past, not to talk to them. She kept calling and calling. I wasn't getting anything done, so I went to the store and got my number changed. I didn't want to remember my past, and that was kind of hard when they call you every hour.

As I finished packing, I laid down. I was very tired. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my computer rang meaning someone wanted to video chat me. I didn't check to see who it was. I was shocked when I saw Team Austin on my screen.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Guys, hey," Ally said awkwardly.

"Hey Ally!," they said cheerfully.

"Uh guys, I'm kind of busy right now," Ally said.

"Why did you change your phone number," Trish said cutting straight to the chase.

"Well I don't want any contact from my past," Ally said swiveling in her chair.

"Why? After we all we had been through," Austin asked.

Ally looked at them right in the screen while she answered their question.

"I gave you guys too many chances. You guys were there back home calling me mean names, giving me dirty looks and evil smile trying to hurt me. I thought about writing you a note explaining why I left but then I realized, if you guys really wanted to know why I left you guys would try to make a effort. I have to go on my own. We're at an end of our friendship. I changed my number because I can't have my past creeping up on me. I have you guys so many chances that you broke and there can't be any more. Now if you would excuse me I have to go," Ally said. With that she hung up. After that conversation she got the perfect idea for a song.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

After I finished my conversation with Team Austin I had an idea for a song. I had given them too many chances and they needed to know that. I was going to be preforming my new song on national TV. As they introduced me I was ready. "This song is for a couple friends back home, hope you enjoy," I said as I started to play my guitar.

_**You've got a face for a smile, you know**_

_**A shame you waste it**_

_**When you're breaking me slowly but I've **_

_**Got a world of chances, for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances, for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances**_

_**Chances that you're burning through**_

_**I've a paper and a pen**_

_**I go to write a goodbye**_

_**And that's when I know I've**_

_**Got a world of chances, for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances, for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances**_

_**Chances that you're burning through**_

_**Oh I'm going my own way**_

_**My faith has lost it's strength again**_

_**And oh it's been too hard to say**_

_**We're falling off the edge again**_

_**We're at an end**_

_**We're at an end**_

_**Maybe you'll call me someday**_

_**Hear the operator say the number's no good**_

_**And that she had**_

_**A world of chances, for you **_

_**She had a world of chances, for you**_

_**She had a world of chances**_

_**Chances you were burning through**_

_**Chances you were burning through**_

_**Chances you were burning through oh**_

_**You've got a face for a smile, you know**_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

We were all in Starr Records office when Dez came running in.

"Guys turn it to channel 567, Ally's on TV," Dez said trying to catch his breath.

We all ran to the TV and turned it to the channel. When we turned it on Ally was speaking.

"This song is for a couple of friends back home, hope you enjoy," Ally said before playing her guitar. We all looked at each other knowing that we were the friends.

After Ally finished singing we all had our mouths hanging open. Literally. We all knew what she meant. She had given so many chances, but now she had given up. She didn't want us in her life anymore. I had to do something. I had to have her back in my life.

"Trish, make a flight for tomorrow, to Los Angeles," I said.

"Why?," everyone asked looking confused.

I smiled before I spoke.

"We are going to visit Ally."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. The song that one for my poll is... *Drum Roll* "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. I'll have that up either today or tomorrow. Please review. Until next time. Love you guys. **

**-Taylor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the airplane looking out the window. Team Austin was on our way to see Ally in Los Angeles. I wonder what she'll think when she'll see us. I turned around and saw Kira looking at me.

"Austin, why is it so important that you see Ally?," she asked her eyes piercing into mine.

"Well you know, it's just that we were so mean to her and we should just apologize," I said.

"I see," was all that Kira said and turned around so she wasn't facing me. For some reason I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_"I'm finally me," _I sang as Thomas gave me a thumbs up.

"Ally that was amazing! Lets take a five minute break before we start again," he said as I walked out of the recording box.

"Ms. Dawson, there are four people here to see you. They say they know you. Their names are Austin, Trish, Dez, and Kira," a lady said as she opened the door to the studio. My eyes widened.

"I'm not here!," I screamed as I jumped behind a desk.

"Ally we know you're here. We heard your voice," a voice called out. It was Trish's.

"Hey guys," I said as I rose slowly from behind the desk, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ally, do you know these people?," Thomas asked.

"Yes we're her friends," Dez said.

"Used to be. They used to be my friends. Thomas this is Trish, Dez, Kira, and Austin," I said awkwardly.

"I see. I'll leave to guys alone. I'll be back in five minutes so we can start working again," Thomas said as he left the room.

"So, what are you doing here?," I asked growing quick impatient.

"Well we just wanted to say that-," Austin started to say but Kira interrupted.

"We just wanted to say that you're a loser who has no chance making it in the music business," Kira said with a evil smirk.

"What! That's not what we were going to-," Austin stammered but I spoke.

"You know what I don't care anymore. You guys can call me all the names in the world but you can never break me. I moved to get away from you guys, not to have you all follow me everywhere I go. So how about you leave and never say anything to me for the rest of my life," I said.

They all stood there until Dez ran out crying. Slowly they followed him. I watched them until they had left. Then I burst out crying too.

"Ally, I heard. How about you take the rest of the day off," Thomas said softly as he peeked his head through the door. I nodded, grabbed my stuff and ran home. I didn't even care that I passed Team Austin right up and they saw the tears. They needed to know what they were doing to me. I thought I had lost them until I heard a voice yell, "Ally please wait!" I turned around and saw Team Austin running straight towards me.

* * *

**SO that chapter sucked. I've gotten really busy with school and I haven't had time to update. I'll try doing so every weekend if I can. Please be patient. Please review. Also check out my other stories and review them also. Until next time. Love you guys!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
